Digimon: The Lost Episode from Second Season
by Yoshiko
Summary: Matt is sooo cool... *ahem.. If you like stupidity, please read this!!*


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

A/N: This story is very stupid.  I wrote this years ago with my friend.  That's all I have to say, bye.  

**Digimon: The Lost Episode from Second Season**

                One day in the Digi-World, Matt Ishida was in a very bad mood.  He though Sora was very pretty, but he didn't think she liked him.  He had gone to the Digi-World to think about his problems.  Just then, he heard voices.  It was Tai and Sora talking.  He wondered what they were doing.  He went a little closer so he could hear better.  Now, Matt was a very good spy, so he heard every word of their conversation.  

                "Gee, thanks for coming to the Digi-World with me, Sora," Tai said.

                "You're welcome." replied Sora.

                "I wanted to tell you something." said Tai.

                "I wanted to tell you something too."

                "Well…" They said at the same time.

                Then Matt could see what they were doing, so he interrupted their conversation.  "Hello there!" exclaimed Matt.  

                "I'm so surprised to see you here, Matt." said Sora.  "We were just talking about…something."  

                "Yeah, and it's none of your business, so go away!" 

                At that very moment, the ground opened up and they all fell into a big cavern.  They were all knocked out.  Matt and Sora woke up to see a girl about the same age as them standing over them.  "Oh good, you're awake.  My name is Sakura.  What's yours?"  Matt got up and looked around.  The cave was small, and only the three of them were inside.  

                "My name is Matt and this is Sora." he said.

                "What happened?" asked Sora.

                "How many of you fell into the hole?" Sakura inquired.

                "Three of us." replied Matt.

                "Speaking of three, where's Tai?" Sora wondered out loud.

                Meanwhile, in another part of the cave, Tai woke up chained to the wall.  Yugi, the evil scientist-ruler of the cave had abducted him.  She was holding some kind of laser gun and pointing it right at the Tai.  "What do you think you're doing, pointing a laser gun at me?!" exclaimed Tai.

                "This laser gun will turn anybody I shoot into a cat." 

                "I don't want to be a cat!  I have a cat but I don't want to be one!" 

                "I hate people.  I want to turn people into animals.  This is a prototype.  I hate cats, but I want to see if this would work.  Now be quiet and this will be less painful."  

                With that, she fired the laser.  What she said didn't stop Tai from yelling.  She was right, it _was _painful.  In ten seconds, Tai was a calico cat complete with tail or fur.  

                On the other side of the cave, Matt, Sora, and Sakura heard Tai screaming.  Sora said, "C'mon you guys!  That was Tai screaming!!"  

                "No, it might be dangerous.  I'll stay here and protect Sakura."  

                "What is wrong with you?  Tai is your best friend, and you want stay with _her?_"  

                "No, why don't we all go?" said Sakura.  They followed the sound of the voice.  

                When they arrived, they saw Yugi laughing.  She looked up and smiled at the sight of Sakura and two new test subjects.  "Very good Sakura, you got me two new prisoners."  Sakura thought to herself, 'Oh no!  Who do I listen to?  My new friends, or my master?!?!' She decided friends were more important and then she noticed Yugi was pointing a laser directly at Matt!  She ran to Yugi's computer and found the laser files.  She quickly deleted them, and her friends were safe.  "You may have gotten my files, but if I go down, you do too!"  With the last of the laser power, she shot the ceiling of the cave.  Rocks tumbled down like rain.  

                They all ran for cover except for Yugi who standing there, laughing her head off.  While Sakura ran a rock hit her in the head.  Matt thought about it, and ran back and grabbed her.  Even if she had been evil she had come through in the end.  Plus, Matt thought she was pretty and he still had a slight crush on her.  

                Soon, a pile of rocks was all that was left of Yugi.  Now, they looked for Tai.  Not a single trace of him was anywhere.  All they could find was his crest.  The only other living thing was a cat.  Sora looked down on the cat and said, "I think this cat has something of Tai in it."  They all came and looked at it.  

                Matt said, "I know how to tell if it's Tai!  If that's you, do something I know you would probably do.  The cat looked at Matt and made an are-you-crazy-do-you-want-me-to-do-this face.  Then the cat scratched Matt on his face.  "Yup, that's Tai alright."  Sakura, who had just woken up, looked at Tai.

                She said, "Yugi probably used him for a test model."  

                "That's just great, how do we turn him back?" Matt asked.

                "I don't know.  You probably can't."  admitted Sakura.

                "Well, if there is a way, Izzy will be able to find it."  Sora said optimistically.  

                "I think I should stay here and clean up this mess.  I'm sure we will meet again."  Sakura said.  

                While Sakura showed the exit, Matt paused for a second and said to Sakura, "I'll miss you."

                Sakura smiled.  "I'll miss you too.  I think your friend would want this."  She gave him Tai's crest.  "See you later."  Matt ran to catch up with Sora.  

                The rest of the group was waiting in the computer lab.  "Why is there a cat with you?  Another thing, where's Tai?  Didn't he go with you?"  

                "He's right here!  You're looking at him!" insisted Matt.

                "You expect us to believe Tai is a cat," Yolei said skeptically.  

                "Yeah," Matt said.  Everybody started to laugh.  "Look I can prove it!  Okay, Tai, go to the dumbest person here."  The cat obediently went by Davis.  

                "Hey,  is that an insult?" exclaimed Davis.

                "No, it's the truth." said T.K.

                Izzy looked for a solution on the computer.  "It says that only true power can reverse it." 

                "What the heck does that mean?" asked Matt.  

                "What about our crests?"  said Cody.  "They possess true power."  

                "It also says only one crest can reverse it.  That person would have to be a true friend," added Izzy.  

                "That's dumb!" exclaimed Davis, "We are all true friends."  

                "It's not that simple Davis!  That person would have had to stick with him no matter what happens."  explained Izzy.

                The all tried but they all failed.  They all sat down and tried to think when they had disliked Tai or gotten mad at him for no good reason.  While Matt thought about it, he realized the only thing he was mad about was when he saw Tai with Sora.  He realized if he hadn't seen them, he wouldn't have met Sakura.  Most likely however, Tai and Sora would've fallen in alone, and probably still would be trapped down there. 

                Matt and Tai were best friends, and nothing else could change that.  NEVER!!!  When Matt said that his crest started to glow, the cat started to sparkle.  Tai turned back into his normal self.  They then decided that they would always be friends no matter what!

THE END, BUT NOT THE VERY END

A/N: Hi, this is co-author…Yami Mariko.  This is some stupid thing we came up when we were in like…the fourth grade.  Or maybe it was the fifth grade.  Well, it was one of those.  The original version has horrible punctuation, some parts that make no sense, and…er…let's not go into that.  A few notes:

YUGI is NOT named for Yugi of Yugioh.  That was just some name that Yoshiko-chan was obsessed with a while back.  SAKURA is named…for…uh…Sakura of Cardcaptor Sakura, but has no relation with that character.  Sakura is only in the story because we saw a picture that had Matt holding some weird girl…  Tai turned into a cat because…I like cats.  Let's not go into that one yet, okay?  If you don't like this, I understand, because it sucks.  Well…bye now!    


End file.
